Love Story
by Dark LawLight
Summary: Cinta, yang tidak pernah menyambangi Sasuke Uchiha, muncul dan merubah Sasuke dengan caranya sendiri. Merubah hidup, menyampaikan suka dan duka, dan juga mengajarkannya akan ketulusan, dan CInta itu sendiri. AU/One Shot.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, One Shot**

**Just Sasuke Uchiha**

**Love Story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mendung masih menggantung hari ini. Serasa sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan uap-uap airnya untuk mengembun dan jatuh ke Bumi. Hari itu cuacanya juga sama seperti saat ini. Saat-saat yang indah sekaligus menyedihkan. Perasaan itu kembali muncul. Seperti terbawa oleh angin, melintas dalam bayangku. Membuat ku mengingat kembali kenangan itu. Kenangan yang terasa sakit meski hanya untuk di ingat.

.

Flash Back : On.

.

Hari ini berbeda dari biasanya. Jarang sekali aku di panggil ke ruang kepala sekolah. Apa soal ketidak hadiranku yang tinggi di permasalahkan sekarang ? Hmm, kurasa tidak, mengingat prestasiku yang selalu baik. Kurasa kepala sekolah tidak punya masalah dengan kebiasaanku yang seperti itu. Dan juga, berjalan ke ruang kepala sekolah dari kelasku sangat menyebalkan. Berjalan di koridor kelas itu, seperti berjalan di atas catwalk dimana orang-orang memandangimu dengan tatapan aneh. Entah itu pandangan sinis, pandangan suka, atau pandangan nakal sekalipun. Huft, menyebalkan sekali.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, dan tentu saja dengan mengabaikan pandangan-pandangan aneh itu, aku pun sampai di depan ruang kepala sekolah. Pintunya selalu terlihat kokoh seperti biasanya. Membawa perasaan aneh kepada setiap siswa yang datang. Memberikan tekanan yang tidak dapat di lihat oleh mata. Dan di dalam ruang kepala sekolah juga selalu terasa aneh. Entahlah, kumpulan trophy yang di pajang di ruang kepala sekolah membuat seperti ada keharusan untuk menjadi siswa yang baik disana. Yah, paling tidak turut menyumbang trophy untuk sekolah. Itu yang membuat ku selalu malas berurusan dengan kepala sekolah.

Dengan malas ku buka pintu ruangan kepala sekolah… Ah, sepertinya bukan aku saja yang di panggil. Di sana sudah berkumpul beberapa orang yang sepertinya ada yang ku kenal.

Hmm, tentu saja tidak ku kenal dengan baik. Tapi kupastikan di sana gak ada Gaara yang berandalan atau gengnya si Pain yang selalu buat onar. Jadi bisa di simpulkan kalo ini bukan masalah tata tertib atau masalah peraturan yang menyebalkan. Dan juga wajah-wajah yang ada di sini terlihat anak baik-baik.

Ternyata aku yang terakhir sampai ya ?

"Yo Sasuke, ternyata kau juga di panggil ya ?'' sapa Naruto sok akrab seperti biasanya.

"Hn, Kenapa kita di panggil di sini ?'' jawabku singkat.

"Ha ha, kau tidak tahu ya ? Katanya kita di pilih untuk jadi wakil sekolah loh'' Jawab naruto sambil cengengesan seperti biasanya.

"Hn ? Apa ini kompetisi olahraga ?" Ya, seingatku Naruto cukup unggul di bidang olahraga.

"Haha, sayangnya bukan. Katanya sih semacam cerdas cermat gitu."

Hmm ? Cerdas cermat ? Naruto ? Rasanya ada yang salah di sini.

"Jadi intinya..." Ehm, sepertinya kata-kata naruto terputus karna masuknya kepala sekolah ke ruangannya. Ternyata masih ada yang lebih terlambat dari pada aku.

Apa dia ingin berbicara sekarang ? Entahlah, sulit menebak ekspresinya dengan wajah tertutup masker seperti itu.

"Jadi..." Ah, dia sudah mulai.

''Dalam waktu dekat akan di adakan lomba cerdas cermat tentang konstitusi negara. Jadi kalian telah terpilih untuk menjadi wakil sekolah di kompetisi ini. Dan guru yang akan membimbing kalian kali ini adalah si Asuma. Ah, itu saja. Ha ha, Mohon bantuannya ya. Terima Kasih." Seraya kembali keluar dari ruangannya secepat mungkin.

Begitu saja ? Iya, hanya itu yang dia katakan. Dan begitu selesai langsung keluar seperti terburu-buru. Apa dia pikir dengan begitu akan membuatnya terlihat sibuk ? Sepertinya dia tidak tahu kalau seluruh penghuni sekolah sudah mengetahui kebiasaannya yang selalu membaca buku aneh di waktu kerjanya. Huft, punya kepala sekolah yang seperti itu selalu merepotkan.

Padahal dulu kudengar dia sangat berkompeten dan selalu berdedikasi tinggi dalam pekerjaannya. Entah apa yang membuatnya berubah begitu. Apa mungkin karna kehilangan temannya di sebuah misi dalam perang dunia ninja keempat dan akhirnya mendapat mata sharingan dari temannya yang merubahnya begitu ? Entahlah, tidak ada yang tahu. Dan tentu saja ini bukan dunia ninja. Jadi tidak ada mata sharingan di sini.

Begitulah, kami pun kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Tanpa berpikir panjang. Mungkin aku akan melanjutkan tidur ku yang sempat terganggu karna pangilan tadi.

Huft, jadi wakil sekolah selalu merepotkan. Menjadi siswa yang menonjol memang tidak selalu berdampak baik. Dan juga, kompetisi ini terkesan konyol. Event seperti ini menurutku hanya untuk mengadu gengsi orang-orang yang berkuasa di atas sana saja. Apa ini juga ajang bertaruh ? Entahlah. Aku tidak begitu tertarik untuk menang di sini. Ini hanya menghabiskan waktu luangku yang berharga. Dan benar saja, waktu-waktu berhargaku pun hilang dengan dihabiskan untuk bimbingan yang menyebalkan.

.

.

.

Dan akhirnya sampai pada hari kompetisi. Kami tiba di tempat pertandingan yang menurutku tidak ada gunanya ini. Dengan ogah-ogahan aku duduk di kursi paling belakang sambil melihat tim lain yang sedang bertanding. Benar-benar merepotkan, pikirku.

Dan saat itulah aku melihatnya. Duduk di depan dengan tatapan antusias. Mata yang berbinar-binar itu terlihat begitu menarik bahkan jika di bandingkan dengan mataku yang selalu memandang dengan tatapan sinis dan merendahkan orang lain. Kami seperti langit dan bumi. Dia terliaht ceria, mudah bergaul, dan mudah percaya dengan orang lain. Dia terlihat terlalu murni dan terlihat seperti kebalikanku.

Mungkin aku sudah menemukan belahan jiwaku. Ha ha, entah kapan terakhir kali aku tertawa seperti ini.

Ternyata semua lebih mudah. Kau lebih ramah dari yang ku bayangkan. Kita saling mengenal. Senang sekali bisa mengenalmu. Kau terlihat begitu sempurna di mataku. Matamu seolah menyihirku untuk masukk ke dimensi di mana semua hanya ada kamu. Mungkin aku sudah gila. Kau terlihat selalu muncul dalam bayangku.

Dan semuanya mengalir bagai air. Cinta yang sebelumnya sudah kulupakan bagaimana rasanya, kini ku rasakan kembali.

Saat itu semuanya begitu mudah. Dunia seperti milik kita. Begitu indah.

Sampai kenyataan menyakitkan itu datang.

Kau mengirimku pesan yang menghancurkan angan-anganku yang sudah terbentuk. Orang tuamu tidak setuju dengan hubungan kita. Dan kau bilang kita tidak mungkin bersama karna kau di jodohkan oleh orang tuamu. Mengingat sifatmu, pasti sulit berkata tidak padang orang tuamu. Aku mengerti, walaupun itu hanya sekedar kata-kata.

Sesungguhnya aku menangis membacanya. Mungkin ini kegagalan terbesar ku sebagai Uchiha. Tapi ini memang menyedihkan, aku juga manusia. Yang bisa punya emosi. Yang tidak selalu sempurna seperti kelihatannya.

Aku menangis dalam diam. Aku tau kau juga menangis sepertiku.

Seingatku, hari-hari ku yang selanjutnya terasa kelam. Dan tidak ada yang bisa menghiburku. Mereka mencoba menghibur dengan kata-kata manis yang sebenarnya menyakitkan. Mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan.

Hei, apa mereka juga mengatakan itu padamu ?

Mereka bilang ini jalan terbaik. Mereka mengatakan itu. Mereka juga bilang kita tidak akan bisa bersama. Hah, mereka pasti dewa bisa mengetahui takdir kita.

Mereka bilang kita berbeda, apapun yang akan kita lakukan tidak akan bisa merubah apapun.

Benarkah ? Benarkah seperti itu ?

Apa itu kata-kata menghibur ? Tapi mengapa hatiku semakin terasa sakit.

Mereka bisa berbicara begitu. Benar, mereka memang orang luar.

Apa mereka tau perasaan kita ? Pikiran kita ? Sakitnya perasaan kita menolak semua ini ? Mereka tau seberapa besar cinta kita ?

Tidak…

Mereka tidak tahu penderitaan kita, mereka tidak mendengar teriakan kita, mereka tidak melihat kemarahan kita pada kenyataan ?

Tidak. Mereka tidak tahu.

Dan mereka berbicara seperti mereka tahu segalanya.

Sering kudengar kata-kata, kita tak boleh berbohong dengan perasaan kita. Itu benar kan ? Kalau begitu mengapa kalian yang memaksaku berbohong dengan perasaanku sendiri.

Mereka juga bilang cinta akan menemukan jalannya. Tapi, setelah apa yang terjadi padaku. Aku bahkan ragu cinta benar-benar ada.

Apa cinta membenciku ? Apa dia tidak datang pada orang-orang sepertiku ?

Ha ha. Aku kembali tertawa miris.

.

Flash back : Off

.

Petir menyambar-nyambar. Menyadarkanku untuk kembali pada kenyataan. Cuaca sepertinya memang mengerti dengan perasaanku yang kembali bergemuruh begitu mengingat masa itu. Masa-masa yang berat untuk di lewati.

Sekarang beberapa tahun telah berlalu. Aku sudah mulai bisa menerimanya.

Banyak pertanyaan terngiang di kepalaku. Aku masih penasaran dengan keaadanmu sekarang. Saat itu, kau pernah bilang ingin jadi hakim. Aku tertawa mendengarnya. Tapi meski begitu, aku tetap mendoakan agar kau bisa mencapainya. Hei, apa kau seorang hakim sekarang ?

Masih kuingat senyum manis di bibirmu. Senyum yang indah yang membuatku tertarik. Apa kau masih suka tersenyum sekarang ? Kuharap kau tidak kehilangan senyummu karna hal ini.

Bagaimana tidurmu ? Apa kau tidur dengan baik ? Seingatku kau selalu menghubungiku di tengah malam untuk menemanimu di kala insomniamu datang.

Kau masih seperti itu sekarang ? Apa kau bahagia ? Kau masih bisa menghubungiku jika kau butuh teman.

Aku menunggu. Selalu menunggumu sampai sekarang.

Ku harap kau belum melupakanku.

Tapi bagaimana kalau kau sudah lupa.

Hei, Apa kau sudah melupakanku ?

Hei ? Tolong jawab aku.

Aku kembali menitikkan air mataku. Ha ha, konyol sekali.

Hei, tolong jawab aku…

Hinata Hyuga.

~Fin~

**Terima Kasih yang udah sempetin baca Fic singkat ini.**


End file.
